


Ice Cream

by Mordukai



Series: Terushima week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Exams, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mild Angst, Skateboarding, bros being bros, friendship fluff, like really mild, nothing romantic at all, terushimaweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordukai/pseuds/Mordukai
Summary: Exams are hard, especially when people expect you to be the best, but sometimes you just need to take a break. And that's what best friends are for.This is rated T for swearing but other than that it's basically G.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Terushima Week 2017  
> I wasn't going to write at all for this week despite Teru being my favourite character, because I have so much work to do, but apparently I like to procrastinate. 
> 
> Day 1: Prompt: Friends and ~~Rivals~~

"Dude, are you ok?"

Terushima glances up from his text book, surprised.

"I'm fine," he says quickly.

He's sitting on Bobata's desk in the other boy's bedroom. Not at the desk, but on top of it, legs crossed and chemistry book open on his lap. Bobata is lying on the bed on his stomach, kicking his legs in the air. A copy of the same text book is open in front of him, but instead of studying he's doodling moustaches on all of the pictures.

"Ok," says Bobata. "You know you can tell me shit, if there is something wrong, right?"

Terushima looks back down at his text book. "I'm good," he says, but his voice wavers slightly, and Bobata notices. He closes his book with a smack and rolls off the bed, crashing onto the floor.

"Dude, what the fuck," says Terushima, closing his own text book.

Bobata is already springing to his feet and heading over to the desk. He reaches out and grabs Terushima's arm, pulling at him. Terushima scrambles off the desk and to his feet to avoid falling to the floor in a similar manner to Bobata.

"Ice cream time," he says, grinning.

"I have to study, this test is tomorrow," says Terushima. He turns back to the desk to get his text book.

"You study too hard," says Bobata. "All you do at the moment is study."

"Hey, I play volleyball as well," Terushima retorts. But he knows it's true. Exams are coming up fast, the first being tomorrow, and if he doesn't get straight As he won't get into his chosen university. In fact, even if he does get straight As, he's not guaranteed a place.

"Teru, you used to be fun. School is shit and life is short and I want ice cream." Bobata is searching a drawer in the desk for loose change. "It won't take long. Just ten minutes, and then we can come back and you can think about cosailing bonds all you want."

"Covalent bonds," says Terushima, grinning. "Alright. Ten minutes. But then I'm testing you because at this rate you're gonna fail."

Bobata shrugs. "It's not like I'm aiming for university anyway, but if it makes you feel better I'll let you test me."

"It'll help me remember stuff better," says Terushima. "Also, you're buying my ice cream."

Bobata punches him on the arm. "Fuck off, you can buy your own," he says.

-

Minutes later, they're on their way out of the house, heading to the cafe down the road. Terushima's on his skate board, wind in his hair, feeling free from the confines of the small bedroom and the pressures of chemistry exams. Bobata is jogging to keep up with him.

"You know," says Bobata, when Terushima slows down. "You're the smartest kid I know."

"Fuck off," says Terushima, but he's grinning.

"I'm not kidding, you're probably the smartest kid in school. Or one of them, anyway. You're gonna be fine."

Terushima shrugs. "It's just pressure, I guess. I know I'm smart, I'm not stupid-" he laughs at his phrasing "-but I dunno, my parents expect a hundred percent every time now, and I picked a uni which is almost impossible to get into, and I wanna beat Karasuno this year. It's just a lot, you know..." He trails off. "Ice cream," he says, changing the subject.

-

Bobata chooses vanilla, with a chocolate flake and 'monkey blood'. Monkey blood is really just raspberry sauce, but Bobata and Terushima have called it monkey blood since they were little kids with scraped knees buying ice creams from the man in a van with their pocket money. Terushima chooses one of those annoying plastic ice cream pots, the ones with the bubblegum at the bottom. The ones his mum never let him buy as a child.

"You can't skateboard and eat ice cream at the same time," says Bobata, when Terushima sets off to go back.

"Watch me," he says, with an obnoxious grin on his face. He sticks his tongue out at Bobata, piercing flashing in the sun, and then races off.

Bobata's running to keep up with him, trying to balance his ice cream and eat it at the same time. Terushima's laughing. He has ice cream on his nose from trying to eat and skate, but he hasn't dropped it yet. The sun is shining and it's hot, hotter than predicted, and the sun's in his eyes but it's ok because he knows where he is and he knows that Bobata's right behind him. And he knows that's how it's going to stay, no matter how hard the exams are, or how competitive the university admissions are. No matter what his grades are, no matter what his parents or teachers think of him. He's got Bobata, and things are ok.


End file.
